User talk:ExtremoMania/Archive 3
Activity Nice to see you now 'Very Active'! I'm gonna change mine to that too! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 11:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeh I've already put it on. :P Damn. I wish it was summer here. We're having massive storms at the moment! Even though it's still Autumn (or Fall). I guess that's what I get for living in Melbourne, Australia. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 11:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Naaahhh. We aren't as lucky as we look. All though we are luckier than some. We are lucky though regarding stuff like natural disasters though. We only get the occasional flood in Queensland and some tiny earthquakes! A lot of Australians are currently really angry with our Prime Minister. :P [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 11:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: :O . Okay. I think I'm off to bed now! I'll probably talk to you tomorrow or the day after. Nighty night. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 11:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::On and one more thing. Ilan made a new post on the Community Noticeboard requesting the hierarchy/pyramid staff page, you should vote! Good night again! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 11:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi Extremo. Just wondering, could you please write out a code for me to get my signature in the same size as normal writing on here, but in your font and in green? Coz I can't seem to do it and I tried viewing yours in source mode but I don't really understand it. Thanks mate. PS What is your real first name? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :By 'mate' I mean friend, just an Aussie thing sorry, it's become a habit. So you know how your signature is modified, can you write out the code for me to get it in green (like how yours is red you see) and in your font. Do you know what a font is? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, so I did all that but the colour won't change, it's just staying yellow. And regarding your first name: Is it Karl or Friedrich? ;) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Karl. :P I didn't forget that though, as I copy-pasted the whole code you wrote out for me.... Weird [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, Sorry. :S [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hi Extremo. I worked out something with my signature when I try to make it green. The problem is is that the links won't turn green, and they stay yellow. Because of I try to make other parts of it (Eg. brackets, hyphens) green it works. Havva look at the bottom of my Sandbox for it. Russel N.(Talk2Me-- ) 10:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Aahhhhhhh. Okay, I've got it now! Thank you so much for your help on that and sorry for bothering you about it so much. :P [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 10:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply That is up to you. I personally think we may need one more admin to the wiki, since out of the 5 admins we have, only 3 are really active, as both Jeff and Haruhi are semi active. Messi1983 02:02, April 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh, okay! :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:55, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Done ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Done :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Absent Hey Louis. My being absent is due to my mum. Lol. As its the second week of school holidays, my mother doesn't want me on any technology. I'll definitely be on Monday. Talk soon. :Extremo, I thought your name is Karl. O.o -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 07:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well. Anyway, I like both your names. -- `'Ilan (XD • • Home )' 11:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Bad news Linx has disabled his account. I don't why, and I hope he'll return with a new one. :( -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why, but Jeff asked the Staff and we all wait for an answer. I sent a message to the Wikia staff too. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 10:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the guy needs a VERY good reason to disable his account! I'm in shock too. And yes, we lacking admins. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 10:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC) There are only two reasons for disabling accounts: #Request to the Wikia staff. #Doing something REALLY bad. As for your adminship, my vote is 'Yes'. You done many good edits here. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 10:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, got a replay from Wikia. They said that Linx requested to disable his account. No known reasons. We need to find his e-mail address.-- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) About the other wiki Something you have to understand is that the guys on the other wiki, Gboyers in particular, hold a ferocious grudge against Wikia. They don't want peace between the two wikis, and they do want this wiki completely gone from the internet and all the users moved over to their wiki. I was able to broker enough peace with them that they agreed to stop attacking and vandalizing this wiki, but that's as good as things are going to get. I have no right to tell you to stop editing Grand Theft Wiki, but I think you should either stop editing there, or go over there for good and stop editing here. At the very least go way out of your way, as far out of your way as possible, to avoid bringing any content from them over to here, no matter how much better it is. And never discuss Wikia, the history between the two wikis, or any of that drama, with any of them. And the same goes for things over there. If someone here plagiarizes, Gboyers knows that the proper way to deal with it is to post on my talk page here on Wikia telling me what was plagiarized, by who, and when. You don't need to get involved. Jeff (talk| ) 00:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Also they have every right indeed what to say on their own facebook page. It's called freedom of speech, something which I agree with all the time. Messi1983 00:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Sometimes it's better simply not to speak at all. If you speak there's always that risk of getting into some futile pissing match. 00:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I do not agree with that. If you have an opinion and want to express, then you have every right to do so. If your opinion annoys others, then that is just too bad. For example, I know for a fact my political opinions annoy people, especially people on the right, but it never stops me expressing them. :::The other wiki can express what they like on their facebook page. If that means talking about this wiki and in that case expressing the truth, as I found those sexist comments disgusting, then they have every right to do so. Messi1983 00:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I didn't say you had to agree with me, you have your opinion and I have mine and that's that. I'm not going to argue with you, this conversation is over. 01:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know you didn't say I had to agree with you. But I am telling you I don't agree with you and I have every right to express my opinions on why I do not agree with you. Messi1983 01:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::You may express your opinion, but I'm not going to argue against it. I'm not one to argue with people over trivial matters anyway. I understand your position and I respect it. This argument (dare I say the word!) is over. 01:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah. Dan changed it a few hours ago. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. You should ask Dan. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sure, but what is the template's name? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Done :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Can you tell me what was in the message, it seems to be removed. :/ -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Stop You better stop reverting my edits. First of all, I'm italicizing all of the names, which a proper encyclopedia does, and I'm writing out the names. It keeps the format neat and an apposite format. Just because I'm new doesn't mean you have to undo my edits. So tell me, why ARE you undoing my perfectly good edits? --KillFeedz OG 18:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RusselNorthrop What did that thing you posted on everyone's talk page actually say? It doesn't work for anyone besides you. Jeff (talk| ) 20:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Rollback is only supposed to be used for blatant vandalism. If you see someone make an edit that is wrong but was seemingly made in good faith, you should use 'undo' and leave an edit summary instead of using rollback for that. Jeff (talk| ) 20:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Speculations again... @Extremo, please, can you protect "the GTA V Protagonist" and "Characters in GTA V" pages? I saw speculations about the rumoured name Albert de Silva and it's voice. Please, if you can, protect the pages until it's too late. The FBI 12:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply For some reason the editor never loaded, and I have switched to Monobook to message you. Anyways, per your request on my talkpage, I have removed your rollback rights. Messi1983 00:59, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Where exactly? So you're from Philipines, but where exactly in Philipines do you live? The FBI 18:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) hi extremo! want to upload images BUT i cant find any policy thingy or any thing related to it when i upload photos. i hv already got 3~4 posts on this policy thing but nobody explains to me how this works. can u? ♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ 14:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Help I've blocked him so there is no longer an issue, so I don't need any help. I know about that Wiki and he isn't copying any info, I think he knows that if he did his Wiki could be shut down. Tom Talk 09:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) GTA V Edits The reason I said that him reverting your edits was justifiable is that the only copied content on that page was the image due to him removing the copied info, and a source link for an image should be added on the image page not the article that the image is featured on. Tom Talk 14:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sir can you please tell me how to make a cool Sign like your and the User:Dodo8 Thank You thats all. Thank You Thank You Sir i was expecting you to reply very well then. Quickscopa (talk) Messages I don't really get what made you think a message like that to a new user was appropriate but it isn't, it's almost like you're telling them to go to the Grand Theft Wiki. Tom Talk 10:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :So now users aren't allowed to even mention GTW? That seems fair. He simply answered his questions, linked him to the pages explaining the situation (that he asked about), and advised him how to avoid plagiarism - he didn't even link to GTW, never mind any sort of advertising. Yes his tone suggested that he agrees that this site is a copy of GTW, but he didn't tell him to not edit here - he even explained how to edit here. There's no rule (or any spirit of any policy) that says this is the only site that people can mention, and any questions about GTW cannot be answered. I can't see any policy that he breached with that comment, so maybe you should Assume Good Faith and not censor any mention of the split. Gboyers talk 11:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::He was replying to a message left to me firstly so I think that he should have left it to me to reply. But you can't deny that that message showed a very negative attitude toward this Wiki and could have filled a new users head with very negative views of this Wiki. I never said users can't mention the GTW nor did I mean to imply it. Tom Talk 12:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Extremo, just so you know I have no issue with you, I just think you should leave me to respond to messages directed at me in the future and maybe try to word things a little better. Tom Talk 12:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Well it's fine now, I probably overreacted a little but you're a good editor and I doubt you meant anything bad. But I am wondering if you have the time could you give me a hand with the dead links? Tom Talk 12:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok. should help you find some more. Tom Talk 12:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Uh... oh yeah, I knew that... I'm so stupid. I'll let Jeff know. Thanks for reminding me, Extremo. Ray ''Leave a message'' 00:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Am I right when I say that this is part of the Joshualeverburg1 "sockpuppet theatre?" I may not contribute here very often (mostly due to laziness and also with being sick of GTA IV/Episodes, even though I liked them a lot) but, as an admin, I am concerned that he may end up coming onto other wiki's which I am on (such as the ones seen on my userpage) and cause unneeded work for me. Ray ''Leave a message'' 00:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I just assume every vandal is JE1 by now. It's not too unreasonable to have a suspicion that it's him, but it could just be someone totally unaffiliated with him. Ray ''Leave a message'' 00:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup Good to see you active again, my brother :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sad that Dunewolfz requested a self-demotion. I will be more than happy to see you back as a Patroller. :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) <...> -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Extremo for fixing my Talk Page Notice. At the time, I was in a rush, so I updated my notice after Joshualeverburg (now blocked) vandalized my user page. I'm back on this wiki now, after the week of inactivity due to my computer getting f***ed up, again. Now I'm ready to clean up this Wiki and put alot of GTA V info when the new info gets reveiled next month. See Pest Control (GTA V) if you haven't seen the first official artwork for GTA V. Cheerios, Tony (talk) 00:34, October 26, 2012 (UTC)